


A Love Above All Others

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Creepy kids, Dub!Con, F/M, Frottage, Groping, Haunted House, Incest, Kissing, Young Love, canonically underage characters, creepy by candlelight, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Pre-Movie in the year they had murdered their mother</p><p>A fourteen year old Lucille visits her twelve year old brother in the middle of a cold winter's night at Crimson Peak to show him just how much he is loved.</p><p>**READ TAGS** rating it to be on the safe side</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Above All Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Dearest Caras_Galadhon
> 
> I noticed your prompt, and could not help myself! Here is an extra treat in your Yuletide hoard. I hope that you like it, it might be the creepiest thing I've written to date, but I think we both share a love of the creepy relationship between Lucille and Thomas and I know you included in your prompt what they were like as teens when it all went sideways. I didn't give a real origin story, but instead I opted to give further illustration to Lucille's talent for manipulation leading up to when they became murder siblings. 
> 
> Have a very happy Yule and a wonderful New Year!

Thomas tossed uneasily in bed as the shutters rattled with the howl of the icy winter wind. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten any length of restful sleep. If he were to hazard a guess, though, he imagined it was some time in the summer where the draughts and cracks that brought the cool breeze was actually a welcome thing.

There were noises too. Sounds that would make your heart race with panic and terror and turn your blood ice cold.

Crimson Peak was not for the faint of heart.

A floorboard creaked menacingly from the hall. At night, the sagging walls seemed to moan and groan with a life all their own. Thomas should by all rights be used to this sort of thing, being the man of the house and all now. However, his childhood fears seemed to win over his pride and he huddled under the heavy blankets and grabbed for his velveteen bear as a small comfort in the terrifying darkness of the stormy night.

The creaking grew louder and closer. Thomas whispered prayers with closed eyes, trembling in the frigid bedroom.

His heart skipped a beat as the handle of his heavy wooden door turned. Surely it was a ghost of which the townspeople had spoken of.

He prayed louder.

Then a familiar voice spoke softly, barely louder than a whisper but his keen ears heard it. He threw down the covers and watched as his sister, Lucille, floated into his room upon dainty feet. Dressed in a floor length light chemise, a poor choice on such a cold evening. It was surely a deliberate choice though. He noticed that the thin fabric expertly draped and accentuated her newly developed womanly curves. In the faint light of the silver candelabra she carried, the fabric appeared ghostly, almost see through. Under the gauzy fabric he could see the rosy glow of her nipples and the shadowy triangle between her legs. She was a vision.

He swallowed and he felt his mouth go dry from nervousness. This was the first time she had ever visited him while wearing so little. 

“I heard your bed squeaking horribly,” Lucille started as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She reached out and finger combed his messy pillow hair, “I thought you were maybe having trouble sleeping. Or..” She pouted her lips and lifted the blanket to take a peek at his lower region. He pulled the blanket down. “No, I wasn’t….” He fumbled. “No, nothing like that. I just… I just couldn’t sleep.” He tried hiding his velveteen bear under his pillow. Had his sister seen it, he’d never hear the end of it. He was supposed to be mature now, and in no need of such childish things.

She shivered dramatically. “I can sympathize greatly. It’s desperately cold in here.” She flung back her hair in an attractive fashion and rushed to snuggle under the blanket next to him.

This had been a common occurrence the last year, it had been mostly as a comfort, sleeping together innocently to reassure one another and show solidarity through many a trying day with their hapless mother. Then something changed. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had caused their paths to veer so far off-course but it did. The visits became more frequent, and more interesting.

Their commitment to each other was at its core a thing of love and understanding. A pledge of loyalty, love and support through all of life’s trials at Crimson Peak.

Lucille hummed something soft and pleasant in his ear as her hand dragged along his night gown front. He shuddered a little, admittedly a little overwhelmed by her proximity and his body’s new reactions to such intimate touches.

“You’re such a good brother, Thomas.” She whispered as her knuckles gently grazed his wakening manhood beneath the heavy chemise. Thomas stuttered, “And you are a good sister.”

“Only because you are so kind and loving. I think I shall never love anyone as much as you, Thomas.”

He found himself blushing, and thankful that it was dark enough that she would not notice. “It would be difficult to not love you, Lucille. You are the brightness in this otherwise dreary world.”

She curled a leg up around his thigh and he felt her womanhood rock against his hip. “How does a gentleman so young, say such wonderfully thoughtful things. You are a great intellect, Thomas. Your magnificent mind will bring this family power and prestige.” Lucille stroked his chest now as she rocked, soon there was a wetness that pervaded and he felt it against his hip, even through his nightgown.

“I ask a favor, Thomas.” He felt himself on edge in a confusing way, but his sister’s soft words and soothing touch grounded him and he remained in control of his senses. “Kiss me sweetly, and I will bid you goodnight. I dare not intrude upon your sleep any longer.” Her lips pouted in the dim light and Thomas responded without hesitation. His lips moved against hers and he was treated to her tongue upon his. It was altogether surprising in the best way. Surely they would only kiss this way from now on. He wished it so.

As they continued their embrace, one dainty hand took his and brought it to her trembling breast. His breath caught and she whispered against his lips. “Do not be afraid to show me your love, Thomas.” She guided his movements, helping his thumb find her erect nipple. He squeezed experimentally and she cried softly, throwing her head back against the wide pillow.

Her wetness was obvious now and she lay limply next to him. She was smiling fully and he was tempted again to kiss her.

“I will leave you now, Thomas. Just know that when the sun rises, it promises another day where our love stands above all others and that our lives are only truly beginning.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped down from the bed. Lucille fetched the candelabra and mouthed “sleep well” as she closed the door behind her.

He settled into his spot in the bed, still painfully aware of his excited manhood and no longer wincing at the eerie night sounds of the manor. No, the fear had ebbed and the need to reach for his velveteen bear had faded most soundly. 

His sister’s love would give him a lifetime of strength, he was sure. He mused sleepily that a world of barriers and pitfalls were nothing against its power. Not even a draughty old manor, with many a thing to go bump in the night could stand a chance at shaking his resolve.


End file.
